


Vassilyev

by PoisonJack



Series: Machiavelli [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Domesticity, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, General au, Knotting, M/M, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, Slice of Life, Spanking, idk rhys is a frisky fucker, look it up cuz history is for cool kids, rhys is gonna pull a queen victoria and end up ruining jack AHAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Just an excuse for some omegaverse fluff to get Rhys pregnant and happy with a ton of kids.Something of a slice of life domestic fluff sequel toMachiavelli.





	Vassilyev

**Author's Note:**

> Some _super_ self-indulgent fluff and stuff. Just can't get over how damn proud of himself rhys would have been that he'd managed to get with jack and actually have a family and stuff so i had to write it :3 Like i said, self-indulgent happy nonsense

“Mmm I love your body,” Rhys purred as he laid half-atop Jack's chest in bed. The alpha made an amused noise as Rhys rubbed his cheeks into Jack’s skin, nuzzling at chest hair and keeping himself pressed tight against the older man. “So perfect, Jack.”

“Of course it is, it's me we're talking about here,” the alpha said with sleepy amusement, voice rumbling under Rhys’ warm hands.

The omega ran palms over and over Jack's torso, loving the slight belly the older man had, the lack of definition on what must have once been rock hard abs in his youth. His chest hair was greying in patches to match the streak in the alpha's hair, the CEO’s age showing in his body, and it just _did it_ for the omega.

Rhys was in _love_ with Jack's body. The alpha might have bitched about how quickly his pretzels seemed to go to his gut, and how he used to be able to eat whatever he wanted with no damn problem when he was Rhys’ age, but Rhys was in pure heaven. He wouldn't trade in the Jack now for a younger version even if given the chance. The older man might not realize it, but he was basically Rhys’ walking fetish.

Jack lightly startled in surprise as he felt teeth on his right ilium, looking down with a smirk in time to see Rhys’ pleased smile before he pressed lips against the older man's skin. The omega purred as Jack carded a hand through messy hair with fond amusement at the younger man’s idea of seduction. 

“Again? You're a frisky thing sweetheart.”

“Well what do you expect me to do with you laying here all gorgeous, warm, and alpha, hmm?”

Jack snorted but offered him a smirk as the younger man continued to rub against him. “Feeling okay, sugar?”

“Mmhmm.”

Jack cocked a brow expectantly. “Your heat?”

“Heh, not yet. Not for some time more.” A wicked smile took the younger man's face. “Not that that means I don't plan to have you again, Jack.”

“You're going to kill me, kiddo.”

“I'm keeping you young, old man,” the omega teased, earning a laugh.

Jack stretched beneath him before pulling the younger man back up over his body to flutter kisses about his face. “Probably both, kitten.”

\--

The first time Rhys told Jack he was pregnant, the alpha had had to take a seat lest his legs give out on him from sheer shock. 

The omega couldn't have been more pleased, ecstatic even as he searched out approval from the alpha at this turn of events. Jack's shell-shocked silence turned into Rhys begging to keep it, touching the older man in urgent supplication before the alpha pulled him into his lap to cuddle and scent him. 

Of course they'd keep it. It was Rhys’ after all. Of course he wanted it.

The omega liked to joke throughout the pregnancy about how Jack had told him earlier that year that he'd have a ton of pretty pups by some lucky bastard; so what did that make Jack now, hm?

Honestly, he was scared but unwilling to admit it, and a whole lot more pleased than he'd ever considered possible. 

Dads were old guys. Only an old guy could be a dad. Which meant _he_ was officially an old guy now. One foot in the grave. Serious dad type stuff ahead. Man with a family that came _before_ himself.

If anything could have ever mellowed out Handsome Jack, this was the last thing anyone had seen coming. Bonded, mated, baby on the way. Jack threw himself fully into the role of family man, and Rhys had enjoyed a smooth, completely spoiled pregnancy by an almost over-attentive mate. 

Jack was head over heels for their daughter, crazy for the tiny thing with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Rhys had loved being pregnant, loved the excessive attention and care the alpha gave him, loved knowing he carried Jack’s kid on him, and absolutely loved actually holding their baby with all his might. Jack had to admit that pregnancy really suited the omega.

It shouldn't have come as any surprise then when Rhys told Jack he was pregnant again, before their little Angel had even turned one. Jack didn't need to sit down this time, but he did grip the kitchen counter with nearly enough strength to break it, asking the omega to repeat himself.

Rhys’ pills had failed again. Or Jack's seed was just that strong. Or _Rhys_ was just that _fertile,_ the omega joked. But they had a second kid on the way.

It probably was the latter all considered, as the omega was reaching his prime breeding years, and he kept himself well acquainted with the older man’s cock. Jack was still in his prime, more than capable of putting a few pups inside the omega. They enjoyed a _very_ healthy sex life even after the first baby.

Rhys was absolutely beside himself with excitement, stroking over his belly and telling the older man that he was going to have a proper succession to Hyperion’s throne. Jack had laughed, saying he was way too damn old to already be having another kid, and he'd kissed the daylights out of Rhys until Angel’s crying tore the omega away to give her a bottle and a cuddle.

The birth of a second daughter made Rhys relieved that Angel would have someone to play dress up and shoot targets with when she was older. Worry over integrating such high profile kids with the pups of other omegas had vanished, and Rhys knew Angel would never feel lonely.

It gave the alpha cause to think. Rhys was damn pretty, and Jack knew he was already old, not looking forward to the prospect of chasing off upstart pups sniffing around his pretty girls. He hoped they'd end up strong alphas; chase away idiots themselves until he taught them proper shooting techniques. But Jack told Rhys that he wasn't going to leave things up to chance, and so help him he'd stick a son in the omega to keep an eye on his older sisters and bite anyone that got too close. Rhys jumped on the proclamation, and subsequently Jack, to let the alpha knock him up again.

The sex had been _good,_ like _really_ good. Knowing that Jack was actively trying to impregnate him this time somehow just made it levels better to Rhys, and the omega was more thrilled than ever that they'd have another baby. It satisfied a deep urge in the omega to have a lovely big family, and here he was halfway to that goal-- not that he'd share his opinions on what _done_ was or not with the big alpha plowing him every night. Rhys was living in an absolute _dream._

They shouldn't have been so shocked that Rhys birthed a son nearly a year later. Jack laughed and claimed he did exactly what he'd set out to do because he was so damn perfect, and Rhys just rolled his eyes and thrilled with the new addition to the family.

Angel and Emma didn't fully understand what a brother was, though the two and a half year old pressed kisses to baby Deacon’s head and asked to take him home while Emma just sucked on a pacifier and clung to Jack with wide, curious eyes.

They had their hands full, but Jack was richer than god so it wasn't difficult to manage three babies. That's what money was for, and failing that, bribing Rhys’ friends with sweet talk and home cooked meals to lend a hand for the occasional date night.

Jack was happier than he'd thought possible, and Rhys ever-so-smugly liked to remind him-- and often- that they wouldn't even _have_ babies if Rhys hadn't been so persistent over Jack’s old, old-- _wow Jack you are seriously_ old _did you know that?_ \- old, geriatric _old_ alpha ass. Which was also old.

Rhys had been spanked and fucked very well after that flattering epithet, the omega purring and cuddling the alpha with unapologetic, satisfied snickers afterwards. He took extra pleasure in telling Jack that _he_ could give Deacon his evening bottle because Rhys couldn’t stand up with his sore ass. Jack placed a kiss to the stinging red flesh and promised he’d give the omega a back rub when he returned. Rhys was asleep by the time that happened, but he didn’t forget the next morning, and demanded Jack make good on his promise.

Life, as far as the alpha was concerned, was pretty damn good.

\--

Jack smiled to himself as he watched Rhys. The omega had their two year-old son on his hip above his yet-again slightly-swollen belly. Angel and Emma played on the floor at Jack's feet while the omega told them to pack their toys up and get ready.

It made the alpha feel warm and fuzzy-- _happy; loving_ \- over his mate and children. He'd never seen himself as a family man, but here he was with three kids and a fourth on the way, his pretty pretty bond mate’s face in a frown as the omega told Angel to give Emma back her loaderbot toy, and the alpha had nothing but pleased, happy chuckles over his lot in life.

Rhys raised a brow at the older man and gave him an impatient expression, as if to ask what the hell the older man was staring at. Jack just gave him a one-sided smirk in response.

“You know, you can feel free to grab the girls’ bag so we can get them to Vaughn's on time,” Rhys huffed passive aggressively, breaking his judgmental look to tell Emma to put her shoes back on.

The alpha snorted with a laugh and hopped up. He pressed a kiss to the omega’s face and nuzzled him while placing an affectionate palm on his belly. Rhys sighed and rolled his eyes, though he luxuriated in his mate’s touch.

“You're so gorgeous, sweetheart. You know that?”

“You're not getting out of this, Jack.” Rhys moved Deacon to his other hip, giving Jack a suspicious glare that lacked any heat. “You promised me a nice night out and that you'd drop the kids off while I showered. Don’t even think of slinking off.”

“Me try and miss date night? Never in a million years, babe.” He pressed an overly sloppy kiss to the younger man’s face and scooped up both girls under each arm. Shrieks of “Daddy my shoe!” and pleased squeals met their ears as Jack launched them to the couch. He put Emma’s shoes back on at Rhys’ insistence, and hyped the girls up for a sleepover at Uncle Vaughn’s.

Rhys made a mental note to text the beta that their dad had them extra jazzed to see him. He sure hoped Vaughn had coffee in the pot at his apartment.

\--

Laying together in the quiet of their bedroom, Rhys purred as he circled one of Jack's nipples with a finger, the alpha's knot snug in his body as they lay satisfied in the sheets at an odd angle.

“So I was thinking…” Rhys started, face happy and content from good food and sex both. “Once Angel starts school, we're going to have a _lot_ of free time, handsome.”

“And?”

“And after this one is born, Deacon will be going into preschool with Emma.”

Jack raised a suspicious brow, stopping Rhys’ finger and bringing the hand up to his mouth to kiss with a pleased growl. “Get to the point, sugar.”

Rhys snickered and nuzzled closer to the alpha, scenting up his neck with eyes closed in blissful pleasure. “I want another baby.”

The alpha pressed back into the bed as if to get away from Rhys, but the omega just smirked and pressed forward, stroking the CEO’s face with his reclaimed hand as he wiggled against the older man. Jack groaned. 

“You've got one in there _now,_ sugarpie. Kind of crowded.”

“Mm yeah… but once she's _out…_ ”

“Let's wait until we cross that bridge okay? And how do you know it's gonna be a girl anyways sweet pea? Maybe D will get a little brother.”

“I just have a feeling,” the omega purred. He stroked Jack’s chest, trying to convince him with kisses and pets alike. “Didn't you want two boys?”

“Rhysie, I can't even remember what you look like _not_ pregnant.” The omega gave a supremely pleased purr at that, resting his face on the older man's chest and making Jack snort at his determined look. He brushed a hand through Rhys’ hair and then rested it on his lower back. “You're nuts.”

“We're almost halfway to start a new company if you give me a few more pups,” he purred, and Jack laughed as he settled large palms on Rhys’ plump hips.

“So that's your plan all along sweetheart? Breeding a new branch?”

“Ooh you found me out.” Rhys nipped at Jack's jaw, smiling as the older man's hands squeezed at his hips. “Come on handsome, every omega wants enough kids to fill their own sports team. I might be the only one to actually _get_ that wish.”

The alpha chuckled, hands trailing over Rhys’ back to drag up into his hair. “I thought we were done. With _Deacon._ ”

The younger man snickered wickedly, as much an admission to the opposite as Jack would ever get. Rhys stroked the side of his slightly swollen belly with a pleased curve to his smile.

“Every omega needs that perfect set of kids, Jack.”

“And just what kind of set we talkin’ here, Rhysie?”

“By my count? Baker’s dozen.”

The older man laughed long and hard, only because he knew the omega was teasing him with such an outrageous number. Otherwise he might've seriously considered sterilizing himself to keep the younger man from milking him dry. The way Rhys was always hungry for his cock was both a blessing and a curse-- one he relished in indulging.

“I know it's hard to believe here with how awesome I am, but I don't think I actually have it _in_ me for that many, sugar.”

“I'll take them as they come.” Rhys grinned widely at the older man, poking him in the chest. “Get it?”

“Haha, real cute pumpkin. Leave the one-liners to me.” The CEO snatched up Rhys’ hand again to press another kiss to his palm. He gave a few nervous laughs as he contemplated his mate. “You don't _really_ want that many kids, do you precious?”

The omega relaxed his chin against Jack’s chest, looking at the man with a thoughtful, pleased smile. “Not nearly _that_ many, handsome, no. Thirteen is a bit much.” Jack chuckled at his pretty mate, groaning slightly as Rhys clenched his body around the alpha’s knot, giving a purr of contentment. “Maybe six or seven. I think I’d be done after that.”

Jack waited for Rhys to laugh or snicker, make some sort of joke, but it never came. The older man groaned, head back in the pillow and eyes closed. “You're not serious.” He was met with happy sounds accompanied by Rhys’ fingers playing in his chest hair again. “Baby, _Jesus_ , wait until they're all in school maybe yeah? We’ll have crappy plays and sports and recitals or whatever other crap to keep us occupied.”

“And if it doesn't?” 

Jack looked the younger man in the face to see Rhys watching him with bated breath, waiting for a serious answer. The alpha sighed out with resignation, patting the omega’s hand. “Then we'll just have to keep you barefoot and pregnant for the foreseeable future.” Rhys made a happy sound between a gasp and a growl, body clenching around the older man as Jack held him tight. “Just don't expect me to have energy to spare when you’re sucking my life essence dry, Rhysie.”

Rhys just snickered but cuddled closer to the alpha with happiness singing through the bond to the older man, accompanied by very vocal purrs. He held close to Jack, inhaling his alpha scent with a pleased smile on his face. “...you're not _that_ old, Jack.”

The man in question laughed. “Yes I am.” He kissed Rhys’ forehead. “So we better have ‘em quick, sweetheart. I’m not getting any younger.” He moved to grab handfuls of Rhys’ ass while the omega just laughed and told Jack he was throwing his pills away for good after this kid was born. 

Jack thanked his lucky stars that he was a rich as hell CEO with more resources than anyone could ever need, because if his pretty mate got his way, Rhys would indeed populate a whole space station with just their kids alone, lavishing in being the mother to what would essentially amount to an army.

Jack figured four was a good starting point.

...He was _definitely_ getting a vasectomy if they reached seven, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this made others happy because it made me happy to write it :) Rhys you a damn freak. Jack's favorite thing is for the kids to puddle duck after him around helios lolol
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
